Unconscious
by linsteadloverr
Summary: Linstead one-shot. One mistake lands Jay in the hospital. How does this affect Erin?


All she could do was wait. She hated waiting. She wished she could help the situation in some sort of way. If she wouldn't have allowed him to go down that hallway alone maybe she could've stopped this from happening. No. She can't think that way. He'll be okay. He has to be, right?

_Erin heard two gunshots, "Halstead?" No answer. "Jay!" She ran towards the back room fearing the worst. _

"_Oh no!" She started to panic once she saw him. "Jay!" He was lying there in a pool of blood with two gunshot wounds. "Voight! Antonio! Someone call 911! Halstead's been shot!" She looked around and saw the backdoor open. Antonio and Ruzek run into the room and Erin points towards the open door and Ruzek sprints out after the shooter. Antonio calls 911. _

"_Officer has two gunshot wounds. We need an ambo at 761 Highland Avenue ASAP." _**(This is just a random address that I came up with.)**

_Erin was on the verge of sobbing while she was trying to keep pressure on the wounds. "Erin, the ambo is on the way. Jay will be fine, you just need to keep pressure on his wounds, okay? Can you do that?"_

_Erin felt tears start to fall, "He needs to be okay. He's my partner I should've had his back." Erin took a deep breath, "Where the hell is Voight?"_

_Voight and Olinsky entered the room. Olinsky ran over to help Erin put pressure on his wounds and Voight spoke first, "How the hell did this happen?"_

_Before Erin could answer she heard the sirens coming closer to their location. She let out another deep breathe. They're here thank God. "He still has a pulse, but he's lost so much blood." _

_Gabi Dawson and Leslie Shay run in with a gurney and their medical supplies. "Okay, Erin that's good. Keep the pressure on and we're going to get him onto this gurney and get him in the ambo. You can ride with us." Erin nods._

_Antonio and Olinsky follow them out the door. "Erin, we're going to follow and meet you there." Erin nods while the doors to the ambulance close and they make their way to the hospital._

_Voight stays behind to search the room. He doesn't have to wait long for Ruzek to come back through the door, "What do you have?"_

"_Caught the bastard, Atwater and Burgess are taking him back to the station now." _

"_Erin rode in the ambo to the hospital and Alvin and Antonio followed them there. We're going to make a little side trip to the station before we go to the hospital."_

Erin feels a tap on the shoulder and Antonio hands her a cup of coffee, "Here, drink this."

She takes a sip and says, "It's been two hours and no news on how the surgery went. The doctor promised that he would come out right away to tell us how it went. It can't take this long."

Just as Erin finishes her sentence the doctor walks out of the surgery doors and Erin immediately stands up with Antonio and Olinsky standing right behind her, "What happened?"

The doctor started, "Everything went as planned. He made it through surgery with no hiccups. Although we sedated him so he will be unconscious for a few hours."

"When can we see him?" Erin asks.

"Now if you would like, but only one at a time please." Erin looked back towards Antonio and he nodded his head. The doctor read the situation and replied, "Follow me. This way."

Erin walked through the double doors to the third room on the left. "Here you go. Although he should be unconscious for another hour or so, call a nurse if he wakes up, okay?"

"Okay, got it. Thanks." Erin slowly makes her way to the side of Jay's bed and pulls up a chair.

She sits in silence for a good twenty minutes before starting to speak to him. "I'm so sorry Jay. This is all my fault. I shouldn't have let you go into the room alone." She takes a shakey, deep breath before continuing, "I don't know what I will do if you don't make it through this." She grabs his hand.

Jay slowly starts to wake up from sedation and finds Erin talking to him. He's too tired to open his eyes, so he listens to what she's saying.

"I don't think I can live without you, Jay. You've been there for me whenever I've needed you. You are the perfect gentleman. Ever since Voight put up that invisible fence around me, I've been trying to push my feelings for you aside, but I don't think I can do it anymore. Screw Voight. I almost lost you today, so I'm not going to waste anymore time. I think I might love you Jay. She leans up to kiss him on the forehead. "Well, I think I'm going to go and let Antonio or Olinsky have their turn. I'll see you soon."

As Erin starts to get up she feels a slight tug on her hand. She turns around, "Jay! You're awake!"

"Ha. Yeah. Could you hand me?" he asked pointing towards the cup of water on the side table.

"Of course." She handed him the glass. "So, how are you feeling?"

"A little groggy and sore, but otherwise pretty amazing." He said smiling as big as he could.

"How could you feel amazing. You were shot and had to go into surgery. You lost so much blood."

"Because of you."

"I'm the one that didn't have your back, Jay."

"Yeah, but you said you love me and that you don't want to spend another day without me."

Erin was shocked, "What!? How did you hear that? I thought you were still unconscious?"

"I was until I heard you confessing your love, so I decided to listen for a bit." Jay laughed.

"Ugh I hate you!" She laughed playfully hitting his arm lightly.

"No you don't." He smiled.

"No I don't." She smiled back at him. "Ugh! I'm so embarrassed."

"Don't be. Because I love you too." He smiled and pulled her into him using all the energy he had to kiss her.

She sighed as she pulled away and smiled at him. "You should probably get some sleep. You look exhausted."

"Thanks I guess." He laughed. "Okay, I'll get some sleep as long as you promise to be here when I wake up."

"I promise. There's no running after I poured my heart out." She laughed and held his hand. "I love you, Jay."

"I love you too, Erin." He whispered as his eyes slowly closed and he drifted off to sleep happy.

**AN- Found this gem in my Google Drive and decided to finish it up! Hope you like it! Please review or PM me any suggestions or criticism. **


End file.
